


Back in the Alley

by missmollyetc



Category: The Black Donnellys
Genre: Drunkenness, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This family is not like other families, and Kevin doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in the Alley

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |  [pornathon: the black donnellys](http://community.livejournal.com/justthatdirty/tag/pornathon:+the+black+donnellys)  
---|---  
  
 

It only happens when Tommy's drunk, and Kevin's just tanked enough to thank God for small favors. Or big ones, whatever--maybe he shouldn't be thankin' God anyway 'cause this...this ain't right, it just feels like it.

Kevin spreads his legs, pushes against the brick wall in the alley outside the bar with his hands and groans. Tommy mutters something into his back, hot, stuttering breath burning Kevin's skin through the layers of his clothes. Tommy's cock thrusts deep, hands on Kevin's waist like Kevin ain't fucking the best lucky charm he's ever known. His pants are caught around his lower thighs, belt buckle smacking his knee with every hard inch inside of him and Kevin wants _more_. Tommy's lips drag down Kevin's throat, catch in his shirt collar before teeth bite at the pulse in his neck. A mark, a _mark_\--

"God, keep doing that, keep—fuck, yeah, just like that, baby," Tommy slurs, sinking hooks into Kevin's goddamned _soul_ with that voice.

Kevin jerks his head around, bathes in Tommy's focus. "Anything," he says, panting, biting his own lips raw, "Anything, Tommy—Tommy, Tommy, _please_\--"

He doesn't even know what sound he's making, but it makes Tommy growl, blowing scotch-laced breath across Kevin's neck. His hips shift a little to the left and then Tommy's riding the _spot_ like a pro, like they got all the time in the world and no time at all and Kevin spreads like a whore, unashamed. Cock a hard throb against his inner thigh, drooling on his skin, and Tommy plastered to his back as if he could pull Kevin inside _himself_ if they just fuck fierce enough. Kevin bucks against Tommy, one hand clawing its way down the bricks until it latches around his cock. He rubs himself, breath screaming out his mouth while Tommy licks the spot he's been biting, sucking until the heat in Kevin's body gets confused, doesn't know whether to pool in his cock or just that one burning mark. He writhes, drinking in the stink of cigarettes and alcohol, sweat and Tommy. Wishes Tommy could be a stay at home drunk so's they could have a bed.

Tommy's hands scratches at Kevin's hip, thumb marking a welt over the sharp point of bone. His hand covers over Kevin's dick. Tommy curls his fingers in the spots between Kevin's knuckles and slows Kevin's strokes, up and down and back again to the rhythm he's pounding Kevin's ass.

Kevin hisses, moans, low and hurting to come. How the hell—Tommy's drunk, how the—doesn't matter, because Tommy's hand is perfect, Tommy's cock is perfect, Tommy's fucking everything is perfect and Kevin's head falls down as his mouth falls open on a choked off shout. He comes apart, vibrating between his brother's--_their_ strokes on his dick and Tommy thrusting home inside of him. Just when the world goes gray and so much better Kevin could melt, Tommy grunts, pistons forward and holds position, shooting inside of him.


End file.
